Fondue
by AngelScythe
Summary: Depuis qu'il connaît Howard Stark, Steve sait ce que c'est une fondue, plus que des bouts de pains trempés dans du pain. Et peut-être qu'il aura enfin sa chance avec la célèbre carte fondue


_**Fondue**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et comme je n'ai pas mon ordinateur c'est pas évident d'aller retrouver qui sont les créateurs que je vénère... Alors merci à Stan Lee et... aux autres !

Note : Ceci est une fic dédiée à ma Hanae_Lilandel !

Note 2 : JOYEUX NOËËËËËL !

* * *

\- Roi T'Challa, vous pensez que vous pouvez me cryogénisé ? Je ne tiens pas à créer d'autres problèmes et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit active mon code.

Bucky jeta un regard à Steve qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te poser plus de problèmes.

Et il devait peut-être souhaiter des condoléances à T'Challa, non ? Même s'il n'était qu'une victime, c'était un peu sa faute si on avait tué T'Chaka, pas vrai ?

Le Roi avisa le Capitaine qui avait le visage fermé et dont le sourire était clairement fictif…

\- Je peux le faire. Ça me demandera un petit moment. Peux-tu attendre une demi-journée ? Questionna le souverain.

\- Bien sûr. Merci pour tout.

Le monarque acquiesça doucement comme signe de remerciement, de paix ou quoi que ce soit. Puis il se détourna en laissant ses deux invités, abîmés qu'ils étaient… Des médecins avaient atténués leurs coups, on avait installé une protection autour du reste du bras de Bucky pour qu'il ne se blesse pas et ne blesse personne.

Une demi-journée à attendre ainsi.

Steve étendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de son ami, lequel se tourna vers lui en souriant. Un faux sourire mais qui avait le don de faire fondre le blondinet.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

S'il lui en voulait…

Oui et non.

Il désirait éperdument reste auprès de lui. Il avait tout de même passé quatre longues années loin de son meilleur ami. Loin de son Bucky. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache ça après qu'il ait cru que tout avait enfin changé.

\- Non… Mais j'aurais voulu… Si on n'est pas trop pressé, on pourrait se faire une fondue.

\- Une fond… Mais je suis…

\- Je sais. Le sérum de super-soldat empêche tout empoisonnement, allergie avec.

La voix de Steve ressortait étrangement alors qu'il regardait Bucky. Il aurait voulu lui demander en 1944, lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois l'utilisation de cette expression. Mais son meilleur ami avait effroyable intolérance au lactose. Pas grand-chose de dangereux mais qui serait extrêmement gênant si les effets secondaires se déployaient sur le champ de bataille.

Puis, il y avait plus glamour…

\- Eh bien… Oui, pourquoi pas. On a douze heures à tuer alors…. À… à faire tout sauf les tuer. Je ne tue pas. Même pas les heures. Se rectifia le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de rire. Surtout en voyant l'air de son meilleur ami.

\- Même toi, tu ne pourrais pas tuer des heures. Rassura-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Wakanda était un pays très chaud et toutes les couches gênantes avaient quittés leurs corps. Steve ne portait plus qu'un jeans et un t-shirt, beige et bleu respectivement. Bucky, pour sa part, avait un pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc bien qu'il avait une veste pour cacher l'absence de bras si ça le gênait.

Personne ne le remarquait, certains ayant leurs propres handicaps à porter.

Finalement, à force de chercher, et grâce à l'indication de base de T'Challa, ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant qui faisait des fondues. Le Roi avait été très surpris d'apprendre que les amis voulaient faire une fondue avant que Bucky ne soit cryogénisé. Mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Les amis entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent pris en charge par un serveur qui les guida immédiatement vers une table dans le fond qui avait vue sur les montagnes wakandienne au loin. Steve s'assura que Bucky avait la meilleure vue sans oser lui avouer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Ils commandèrent à boire, de l'eau avec des glaçons pour le Capitaine et un coca sous le conseil de celui-ci pour le Soldat.

\- Je crois que ça va être la première fois que je mange du fromage alors. J'ai attendu trente ans pour ça, j'espère que ça le vaut !

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

\- Je ne te le vends pas trop mais je peux te dire que ça ferait plutôt cent ans.

\- Ah ? Mais c'est vrai ! J'espère que ça va être délicieux alors !

Un serveur vint leur installer un caquelon entre eux et du pain couper en morceau avec des piques, leur souhaita un bon repas et s'éloigna.

\- Woah…

\- Tu sais comment on fait ? Demanda Steve.

Il ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux alors qu'il le voyait s'émerveiller devant le fromage qui restait chaud grâce à une petite flamme sous le plat.

\- Nan. Fit Bucky. Mais j'ai hâte que tu me montres !

Le Capitaine sourit légèrement, vraiment transporté par cette vision. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant le jour de Noël. Un petit enfant extrêmement séduisant.

Attendez !

Il s'était perdu dans sa métaphore ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait dire que malgré tout, son meilleur ami restait extrêmement séduisant même s'il semblait innocent comme… Oh il abandonnait la métaphore, il se comprenait très bien. Chaque molécule, chaque fibre de son être pensait la même chose que lui.

Même si lui devait encore attendre septante ans, en les vivant cette fois, il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il devait juste savoir quand était le moment opportun…

Et tandis qu'il pensait à tout ça, il mettait un morceau de pain sur un pique et le plongea simplement dans le fromage, le faisant virevolter dans le semi-liquide pour l'en retirer, nappé.

\- Donne ton assiette. Sourit Steve. À toi l'honneur.

Bucky ne se fit pas prier et il reçut le mystérieux morceau. Il remercia son ami en plantant sa fourchette dans le met qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Rogers suivit le mouvement et s'il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quand même plus sexy comme aliment qu'un pain au fromage, mais que pensait Howard ?, il devait reconnaître que l'air intrigué et la joie sur le visage de son ami étaient tout simplement adorable.

Si l'effet fondue ne marchait pas, le Capitaine savait que ce moment ne serait pas du tout perdu.

Au contraire.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fit glisser la bouchée dans sa bouche, se retenant de souffler parce que c'était plus chaud qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et savoura. Ce n'était décidément pas à quoi il s'attendait mais le mélange de saveur, le léger goût de vin blanc…

\- J'adore ! Lâcha-t-il.

Steve rit avec plaisir en le voyant aussi rayonnant. Et Il fut encore plus content lorsqu'il vit son ami se permettre de prendre un morceau de pain de lui-même pour le plonger dans le plat de fromage.

\- C'est vraiment ingénieux. Commenta Bucky.

\- Ils disent qu'on fait ça avec de la viande, des fruits de mers…

\- Dans du _fromage_ ?!

\- Dans de l'huile ! Rectifia l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique, se reprenant.

Il se prépara lui-même un morceau qu'il plongea dans le caquelon alors que Bucky retirait le sien.

\- Je me disais aussi. Il faudra qu'on s'organise une raclette la prochaine fois.

\- Avec plaisir. Dit Steve.

Il aurait tout fait pour prolonger le moment.

\- Sam…

Bucky leva les yeux vers son ami, ravalant son sourire de goûter un tel plat. Ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur et une telle chose n'était vraiment pas de refus lorsqu'on n'avait jamais vraiment pu savourer le moindre plat depuis… très très longtemps.

\- … m'a dit que lorsqu'on perdait le morceau de pain, on avait un gage.

\- Ah ? Le gage de ne pas pouvoir le manger, déjà ! Releva le brun.

\- En effet. Rit gentiment Steve.

\- J'espère que tu vas en faire tomber un. J'adorerais te donner un gage !

Cette fois, le rire de Rogers fut plus franc encore. Ça le renvoyait à l'époque où ils faisaient les quatre cent-coups et son cœur bondissait que trop joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Il voulait mêler passé et présent dans une ronde plaisante. Il voulait qu'il y ait autre chose qu'eux qui soient si bon dans leur vie. Ils voulaient qu'ils puissent voir à quel point les progrès fait par le Monde étaient fantastiques, à quel point leurs amis étaient géniaux et comme les échecs étaient dans leurs dos.

Bien sûr, ils avaient de gros problèmes qui leur faisait encore face. Ils en avaient toujours eu.

Ils traverseraient ça.

On les avait resservis de pain à la demande de Steve et aussi de boisson, Bucky prenant cette fois un Ice Tea. Puisqu'il était là, autant profité de tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus la prochaine fois qu'on le sortirait de la cryogénisation.

Ils riaient en se rappelant une journée passée à la plage, quand ils avaient dix ans, et où Steve avait fui une méduse en courant partout. Bucky avait dû le rattraper et le rassurer avant qu'ils n'aillent chercher des coquillages. C'était le bon vieux temps, le temps de l'insouciance.

Steve riait tellement qu'il donna un coup dans le pique de Bucky et leurs deux morceaux de sandwich tombèrent.

\- Ah ? Traitre !

\- J'essayais juste de te donner un gage. Répondit le blondinet d'un ton innocent.

Il tendit la main vers Bucky pour récupérer son assiette et repêcha les deux morceaux qu'il lui donna.

\- Hm, ça n'apaisera pas mon courroux. Voilà ton gage. Réponds à une question : pourquoi une fondue ?

Steve ne pouvait pas mentir et, de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait si c'était le cas. Il devait juste trouver le moyen de le lui dire. Et ce sans se faire l'effet de l'immense pervers qu'il avait l'impression d'être en utilisant la technique d'Howard-père. Est-ce que profiter du fait que Bucky n'ait jamais connu ça et qu'il pouvait le désirer d'une certaine manière n'était pas juste de l'abus ?

\- En 1943, Howard avait invité Peggy à prendre une fondue. Et elle avait l'air très gênée… Il disait que les fondues étaient sa façon de draguer. Quand une fondue se terminait, il voyait bien si c'était juste des bouts de pains avec du fromage ou si c'était plus que ça.

Bucky tira un morceau de baguette du caquelon, le fit passer sur sa fourchette et le porta à ses lèvres, fixant son meilleur ami.

\- Alors… tu m'as fondué ?

\- Fondué ? Répéta Steve, retenant son rire parce qu'une note d'humiliation roulait toujours dans son torse.

\- J'invente. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Reconnut le blondinet sans le regarder.

Un silence s'installa.

Son meilleur ami allait le détester.

Il mit un morceau de pain sur sa brochette et hésita à la plonger auprès de celle de Bucky qui était décidemment habile pour jongler entre ses couverts même s'il n'avait qu'une main.

Il introduit finalement le bout de baguette alors que le brun, sans un mot en replongea un. Il retira presqu'immédiatement la brochette qui ressortit sans le moindre pain.

\- Ah… Tu le récupères ? Dit Steve.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un de mes précieux morceaux de fondue disparaître. Mais… je crois que je mérite un gage. Non ?

\- Oui…

Le blondinet le regarda sortir le morceau.

\- Hum… met quatre morceaux de pain en bouche ? Hasarda-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? Rit Bucky.

Il haussa les épaules, attrapa les bouts et s'exécuta avant de les avaler après avoir un peu mâché. Celui nappé de fromage les rejoignit rapidement.

Steve sourit légèrement.

Un morceau fonça dans le caquelon alors que le blondinet s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait trop mangé…

\- Encore ? Dit-il en voyant sortir le pique sans bout de pain. Je te croyais plus doué que ça.

\- Peut-être que tu me perturbes.

Bucky fit entrer l'aliment, qu'il avait retrouvé, entre ses lèvres en le regardant.

\- Si tu n'as pas d'idée de gage, je peux m'en donner. Tu as l'air à bout d'idées.

\- J'ai un million d'idée. Quel gage tu voudrais te donner en plus ? Se moqua le blondinet. Toi avec ton imagination fertile.

\- Et toi pas assez !

Le brun se leva et contourna la table.

\- Je veux me donner le gage de t'embrasser.

\- Euh…

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tomber les bouts de pain. Je penserais que tu profiterais.

\- Jamais de toi.

Bucky sourit et se pencha vers lui pour presser son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne devrais pas oublier à qui je parle. Tu es toujours aussi adorable.

\- Tu veux… vraiment m'embrasser ? Percuta Steve.

Il vit son ami sourire et légèrement hocher la tête.

\- O… Oh… Pourquoi ?

\- Steve ! Espèce d'idiot ! Rit-il. Je t'adore, tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi. C'est parce que je t'ai blessé que je veux retourner dans la cryogénisation. Trop souvent blessé… Et je t'ai pris ton ami…

\- Tu es mon monde aussi. Je t'ai fondué parce que je t'aime ! S'il te plaît… reste avec moi.

Bucky se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

\- Alors reste.

Ils étaient en public, Steve avait honte de son homosexualité, ou de ses sentiments, mais il s'étendit pour embrasser tendrement Bucky.

\- D'accord… Je reste avec toi. Mais il faudra prévenir T'Challa avant qu'il ait tout préparé.

\- C'est vrai.

Steve se redressa en soutenant son ami.

\- Peut-être qu'il pourra te faire un bras aussi.

\- J'espère…

Le blondinet emmena Bucky à l'entrée pour payer puis ils sortirent, main dans la main sans s'en rendre compte.

\- La prochaine fois, tu m'emmène manger une raclette alors ? Taquina le brun.

\- Promis. Lui sourit Steve.

Son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine mais c'était effroyablement agréable.


End file.
